Need You To Love Me
by Kazeyo
Summary: Based on the song by Barlow Girl. What if the stories about vampires are real? What if you were bound to one for eternity? AUIchigoxKisshu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Damn. I've been having that same dream for the past week now. It's really bugging me. I wiped my strawberry-colored bangs out of my eyes and climbed out of bed.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I jumped at the sound of my alarm. One thing that was on my new-year's resolution was as follows:

Work on my coordination.

Now you can probably guessed what happened. For you thick-headed bakas: I fell.

"Daijobu deska, Ichigo-chan?" my mom called up to me. Sounds like she's in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Yeah, mom." I replied. "Except for my ass." I mutter under my breath.

"The quit goofing off. Get read of school and come down. Breakfast is almost read."

"Hai, okaa-san."

What do ya know? I was right.

I slipped of my pajamas and put on the dull, grey, and black uniform. I put my hair up in pigtails using red ribbons to keep them up. After I was done dressing, I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"About time. If you don't hurry, you're gonna be late." my mom said right when I sat down at my place at the table.

'Forget about breakfast then' I thought to myself as I got up from the table and went to the front door to put my shoes on.

"What about breakfast, Ichigo?" my mom asked from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be late!" I shout as I run out the door and down the street. 'I'm so gonna be late! Shirogane-sensi is gonna have my head! I can't afford to be late! If I am, I'll get detention! I can't have detention! I'll ruin my record! Ack! I'm almost there!'

I run into the school as if Hades himself was chasing me. I was so close to the classrom when I ran into someone. Me being my clumsy self, I fell on top of the person I ran into. Both of out stuff went flying across the hall. When I finally opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was how close our lips were.

I scrambled off of the person, muttering apologies and how stupid of a klutz I am to not notice someone walking towards me. I bent down to start picking up our dropped things, when I heard someone chuckling. One that was masculine. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember why. And it was coming from above me.

I looked down to see black and white Etnies. Followed by blue jeans and further up still to see a black t-shirt with "Keep staring. I might do a trick." written in white. I looked up to see forest green hair, golden eyes, and an all-knowing smirk.

"I told you." was the last thing I heard before falling into the land of unconsiousness.

A/N: So sorry to anyone that was reading "Lost and Found Love". I deleted it so I could rewrite it, which was a terrible mistake on my part. Please see my profile for info on...stuff.

Rember the two R's!

ChristianGal


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Whispers is what I could hear. As I floated through the darkness to the land of consciousness, they became louder. I managed a groan, trying to tell them to shut up.

Failed miserably.

"Hush. She's waking up." a feminine voice said.

I tried to open my eyes, but my eye lids felt like they were lead. Actually, I tried to do anything to let them know that I was awake. But I couldn't move. At all.

"It don't look like it." a male voice said. He sounded like the one I bumped into in the hall.

Ha ha! I got my wyes to open!

"Hello, dear," the feminine voice said from above me. "Glad to see that you're up."

The lady was dressed in VeggieTales scrubs. Looks like she might be the new school nurse. She had light green hair and red eyes and fangs poking out of her mouth. I blinked in surprise, and they were gone. Instead, she had blue and glasses. I must have looked surprised, for she asked:

"Are you alright? You look surprised about something."

"I'm alright. I just thought I saw something." I mumbled.

"Must have been my handsomeness." a voice came from behind the nurse.

The nurse stepped aside to show the boy I saw earlier before I fainted. When I looked at him, I felt a warm tingling in my stomach. I pushed that thought aside, thinking I was just a little nauseous. I sat up and everything started to swim around me for a brief moment.

"Can I get to class now?" I asked the nurse.

You two missed first period and are late to second. Don't worry though. I have told your teachers what has happened." the nurse replied.

I jumped off the bed and went to grab my backpack on one of the chairs. The boy I bumped into beat me to it and slung it over his back.

He bowed to the nurse and said, "Arigatou, Midorikawa-sensei." and left.

_So_, I thought, _her name is Midorikawa_. I bowed to her, said my thanks and went after the boy.

"Hey!", I shouted as I caught up to him. "Do you even know where my second period is?"

"Yep." he answered without turning around. "You have Boggs-sensei in classroom for P25 for English 1 Honors."

I stopped and starred at his back with a look of awe. "How did you know?" I asked.

He stopped, turned around, and replied, "Midorikawa-sensei ask what our name are so she could look up our schedules to call out teachers, Momomiya-san. Oh, and before you ask, your name is on your bag."

I looked at the front of our school issued bag and read what each one says:

TAKAHASHI HIGH SCHOOL

PROPERTY OF MOMOMIYA ICHIGO

written in neat hiragana.

We arrived at P25 and took my bag and said, "Thank you for helping me." I turned around, slid open the door, stepped in and bowed in apology, and went to my seat.

"Class, we have a new student today." Boggs-sensei said. "His name is Katsu Kisshu "

In walked the boy that helped me.


	3. Author's Note

Hello to anyone reading this,

I know that I have not been updating for almost two years. Life has completely sucky to me since then. However, since I am not going to be doing much besides AP classes, a couple of clubs, and a job, I have decided to pick up my love for writing.

I have matured these past two years including my writing. I will rewrite Need You To Love Me, but that may be the only story that will have a happy setting during the majority of the story. I will also be writing stories for Twilight (freakin' rocks!!) and Harry Potter (which I read the entire series in a month for the first time).

There will not be any updates until mid-September because I need to plan, do summer work, and I'll be leaving for my dad's on Tuesday. I will be considering as to having some betaing, but no news on that until I update.

Anyone requesting for their stories to be in my C2 community will see them there in the next few days, after fishing them from the abyss called my inbox.

Thank you all for being patient!!

Kazeyo (formerly ChristianGal)


End file.
